tinessa_destrangefandomcom-20200215-history
Tinessa Destrange Wiki
''"He will return with barrels of gold, to the devil himself our souls will be sold, fear our sorrows no more, each black heart shall soar, under the rising light of the sun, fear our sorrows no more and our work shall be done."-'' Tinessa. '''Tinessa Destrange '''is the only child of the late Magnus Destrange and Narcissa Yarrow, the twice dead half faerie, the (childhood / teenagehood / adulthood) best friend of identical twins, Orfelia and Valentine Hart (vampires, deceased), Oren von Märchenlandes (faerie), Jackson Hawke (Wizards vs Aliens), and sweetheart / lover of Malik Vaccaria (deceased). History Tinessa Destrange is the illegitimate child of faerie mother, Narcissa Yarrow, and vampire father, Magnus Destrange. Born in France, mid 1830s, Tinessa's mother was proven guilty (it was decreed by the VHC that a faerie / vampire child would be an abomination, not much unlike the treatment a half vampire, half human would receive), and in a desperate last act of self preservation, she blamed Tinessa's father for "seducing" and "blackmailing" her into engagement. Outraged and heartbroken, Magnus fled to England, taking his newborn daughter with him. Growing up under the safety and protection of her father, Tinessa rarely had time to socialise at all. Her father kept her busy with extravigant gifts, education and many, many chores. In fact, the only three people her father would allow inside was her nursemaid, Fawn (a faerie), the cook, Mr. McArthers (vampire), and his apprentice, a young boy barely a year older, by the name of Valentine (vampire). When Tinessa was eleven years old (and Valentine twelve), her father was called away on an important business opportunity (he worked as an undertaker), telling his daughter he would be back in nine days, and that he had hired an old friend of the family to take care of her in the time he would be gone. He kissed her goodbye, and walked out the door without another glance. That was the last Tinessa saw of her father. Two and a half years passed under the care of the family "friend". A cruel man by the name of Septimus Caterick (vampire). He would often come home drunk and roudy. He belittled Fawn and Tinessa, he had Valentine running hand and foot and he often argued viciously with Mr. McArthers. One night, however, after a particularly disasterous argument, Septimus lost his temper and smacked Valentine hard across the face. Tinessa and Fawn cried, Mr. McArthers looked furious, but Valentine stayed emotionless. When Tinessa asked him if he was okay, he simply smiled, saying: "He'll regret that." Later that night, he slipped a sleeping pill into the man's cup of blood and staked him there and then. Mr. McArthurs knew that Valentine would be arrested and staked for killing an esteemed member of the VHC, and so decided to split apart from Tinessa's family, and move himself and the boy (fourteen) overseas to stay with some family members for the time being. Meanwhile, Tinessa (thirteen) and Fawn travelled to France to start afresh. Destrange Category:Yarrow Category:Hart Category:Von Märchenlandes Category:OCreatures Category:Fanfictions by Olivia Brown